Happy Birthday to Me
by LoVeIsAlWaYsAnD4eVeR
Summary: Sequel to Statesville Haunted Prison. It's Jenny's b-day and Carly and the guys have planned quite a surprise for her!
1. Chapter 1

Carly's P.O.V

"Nick is so much hotter in this picture!" I said.  
"No, Joe is 10 times hotter!" Jenny argued.  
"I'm telling you Nick is hotter!" I replied.  
"No, he's- Oh my god!" Jenny screamed.  
"What?" I asked covering my ears.  
"Joe is NOT dating Miley!" She shouted.  
"I know he's dating you." I said giving her sort of a duh look.  
"No! Look!" She shoved the magazine in my face.  
"Oh my god!" I screamed, "Joe is not dating Miley!"  
"He better not be." Jenny growled.  
"Where did they get a crazy idea like that?" I wondered.  
"I don't know." She sighed.

"Don't worry it will be okay." I said encouragingly, "Hey Kevin, Nick, Joe." I waved.  
Jenny and I walked upstairs in my room.  
"Did you notice something different?" Jenny asked.  
"Now that you mentioned it, I did." I realized.  
We both thought for a minute.  
"Oh my God!" We screamed, "Joe, Nick, and Kevin are here!"

Joe's P.O.V

"Do you think Jenny saw the magazine?" I wondered nervously.  
"Do you think they even noticed were still sitting here?" Nick asked.  
Suddenly we heard people running down stairs.  
"Nick!" Carly squealed running to give him a hug.  
"Joseph Adam Jonas!" Jenny screamed, "What the heck is this?" She threw the magazine down.  
"I think she saw the magazine." Kevin whispered.  
I glared at him, "Hi Jenny, how are you?" I asked.  
"Joe please tell me it isn't true, please tell me you don't like Miley." Jenny begged.  
"Of course it's not true!" I exclaimed, I swear on my little brother, no offense Nick, over here that I do not like nor am I dating Miley." I said.  
"Oh well in that case I'm good, how are you?" She asked throwing her arms around me in a tight hug.  
"See, this is why I don't like Miley she causes too many problems." Carly said.  
"I thought it was because she had a crush on Nick." Jenny said.  
"Okay, that too." Carly said.  
"Don't worry; I don't like Miley at all." Nick said.  
"You better not because if you did you would not leave this house in one piece." Carly threatened.  
"That's good to know." nick gulped.

Jenny's P.O.V

"Oh my god! I was supposed to be home three hours ago!" I shouted.  
"We were still at Walgreen's 3 hours ago." Carly said.  
"Oh wait." I said and tried doing the math in my head, "I was supposed to be home 10 minutes ago."  
"How do you mix up 3 hours and 10 minutes?" Carly wondered.  
"Oh shut up! I was doing the math in my head." I said defensively.  
"You were 2 hours and 50 minutes off." She laughed.  
"Be quiet! You know I suck at math." I said.  
"I know I sometimes wonder how you passed algebra." Carly smirked.  
"You know what." I said, "I'm leaving!"  
"Fine, see you later!" Carly called.  
I stuck my tongue out at her and went home.

Carly's P.O.V

Jenny went home and the rest of us crowded around the kitchen.  
"So, what are we doing for Jenny's birthday tomorrow?" Kevin asked.  
"I don't know, I cant think of anything." Joe said.  
"I got it!" I screamed standing up, knocking over my chair.  
"Got what?" Nick asked picking up my chair for me.  
"Thanks." I said, "Tomorrow we take Jenny to Six Flags!"  
"Doesn't Jenny hate roller coasters?" Kevin asked.  
"Exactly." I smiled evilly.  
"You just love tormenting her don't you?" Nick asked.  
"Oh yeah." I nodded.  
"I like it! Its perfect!" Joe exclaimed.  
"Okay, so well surprise her tomorrow. Don't tell her anything though because if she knows where were going shell probably sneak off to another state." I said.  
"Alright, well be here around noon." Kevin said.  
We said our good-byes and the boys left for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny's P.O.V

_"And I know we get a little crazy and I know we get a little loud-."_  
I threw the covers off my head and grabbed my phone.  
"What?" I snapped.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Carly screamed as loud as she could.  
"What time is it?" I whined.  
"3 in the morning." She replied.  
"WHAT! YOU WOKE ME UP AT 3 IN THE MORNING JUST SO YOU SCREAM HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I shouted.  
"But it's your birthday." She said.  
"I don't care if you're dieing or if the world is coming to end, never wake me up at 3 A.M!" I yelled.  
"You know if I do die the world would come to an end. No one could live without me." She said.  
"I don't care just never wake me up this early again." I said.  
"Well someone sure is crabby this morning." Carly snapped.  
I groaned and threw my phone across the room.

"And I know we get a little crazy and I know we get a little loud- ."  
"What do you want?" I screamed.  
"Get up!" Carly ordered.  
"Are you dying?" I asked.  
"No."  
"Is anyone dying?" I asked.  
"No."  
"Is the world coming to an end?"  
"Nope."  
"Than good-bye." I hung up the phone.  
I slowly closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep. 

Not even 5 minutes later Carly bolted through my bedroom door.  
"GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA BED!" Carly screamed.  
"NO!" I shouted.  
"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY YOU CAN'T SPEND THE DAY IN BED!" She yelled.  
"WATCH ME!" I fired back.  
"GET UP!" She shouted.  
"MAKE ME!"  
Carly walked over to my ihome and turned it up full blast.  
_"And I know we get a little crazy and I know we get a little loud and I know were never gonna fake it, we are wild, we are free, we are more than you think so call us freaks but that's just the way we roll!!"_  
I flew out of my bed and Carly laughed hysterically.  
"Carly! Run!" I growled.  
"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed and ran out of my room.

Nicks P.O.V

"How long does it take to wake a person up?" Kevin asked.  
"Do you think everything's okay?" I asked.  
"AHHHHHHH!" Carly screamed running away from Jenny's room with something flying behind her.  
"I'm going to take that as a no." Joe said and we all ran upstairs.  
"Carly, what happened?" I asked.  
"I got nailed in the back of the head with Jenny's phone." She replied rubbing the back of her head.  
"So, maybe waking Jenny up wasn't the best idea." Kevin suggested.  
"You think?" Carly snapped.  
"Alright, Ill go get Jenny." Joe said and walked away.  
"My head hurts." Carly whined.  
"Come here." I said and gave her a hug.  
"Carly." Jenny barked, "Where's my cell phone."  
"I think over there and over there." Carly pointed.  
"YOU BROKE MY PHONE!" Jenny screamed.  
"YOU THREW IT AT MY HEAD!" Carly shot back.  
"YOU WOKE ME UP!" Jenny yelled.  
"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Carly shouted.  
"Exactly which means we have a surprise for you." Joe said to Jenny.  
"Ooh, what is it?" Jenny asked excitedly.  
"You'll have to come with us if you want to find out." Joe said.  
"Which means getting out of bed." Carly snapped.  
"Alright, just let me call my mom oh wait, I can't because someone broke my phone." Jenny said.  
"Well, maybe next time someone shouldn't throw it at my head." Carly glared at Jenny.  
"Oh boy, not again." Kevin said.  
"Hey!" The girls screamed.  
"Jenny why don't you go get ready." Joe cut in.  
"Fine." She stuck her tongue out at Kevin and left to get ready.

* * *

Hey everyone plz revire and let me know what you think!!!!:) 

Much love

LoVeIsAlWaYsAnD4eVeR


	3. Chapter 3

Carly's P.O.V

"Jenny! Hurry up!" I shouted.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She ran down the stairs slipping down the last two landing on her butt.  
"Ha Ha! You're such a klutz." I said laughing.  
"Will you just keep your mouth shut?" Jenny wondered.  
"Baby." I mumbled.  
"I heard that!" Jenny stormed out of the house.

"It took you long enough." Kevin said as Jenny and I walked to the car.  
"Wasn't me." I said, "Jenny took forever and than fell down the stairs." I started laughing again.  
"Are you ever going to let me live that down?" Jenny climbed into the car.  
"No probably not." I climbed in on the other side.  
"What the heck is this?" Jenny asked looking at the emergency bag I brought for when Jenny attacks us for bringing her to Six Flags.  
"Nothing." I jumped on top of the bag.  
"Carly, why do you look taller?" Joe asked from the front seat.  
"She's sitting on the bag." Jenny said.  
"The emergency bag?" Nick asked climbing in the back with Jenny and I.  
"Emergency bag?" Jenny looked confused.  
I elbowed Nick in the stomach, "It's nothing I swear on Nick Jonas." I said.  
"Why am I the one who always get hurts?" Nick wondered.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Nicky." I said and kissed his cheek.  
"I don't know if I forgive you." He said  
"Do you need another kiss?" I asked.  
He nodded so I kissed his cheek again.  
"Better?" I asked.  
"Much." He said and put his arm around my shoulder.  
"I want a kiss." Joe whined.  
"Don't look at me." I said and put my arms up.  
"Oh, Jenny?" Joe batted his eyelashes.  
"Fine, but you have to swear to never, ever to that again." Jenny said.  
"I swear." He told her.  
Jenny leaned up and kissed his cheek.  
"Happy now?" Jenny asked.  
Joe nodded his head vigorously.

Jenny's P.O.V

"Are we there yet?" I whined.  
"No." Everyone replied.  
"Are we there now?" I asked again.  
"Jenny." Carly said, "You have asked the same question 5 times in the last 5 minutes and WE ARE STILL NOT THERE!" She yelled the last part.

...Five minutes later

"So, are we there now?" I asked.  
"Yes!" Joe screamed, "We are finally here!"  
"Thank god." Carly said.  
"So, where are we anyway?" I wondered.  
"My favorite place ever." Carly said.  
"A Jonas Brothers concert?" I asked.  
"Besides that...We're at Six Flags!" Carly screamed.  
"WHAT!" I shouted, "You brought me to Six Flags on my birthday!"  
"Now you say it's your birthday." Carly mumbled.  
"This was your idea wasn't it? You planned this!" I shouted in her face.  
"Yes I did! What are you going to do about it?" Carly asked.  
I glared at her and started chasing her into the park.  
"Jenny!" Joe called, "Stop!"  
I kept chasing Carly and soon the boys were following us.  
"Jenny calm down your face is getting all red again like the air head commercial again." Carly said.  
"I can not believe you brought me to Six Flags on my birthday!" I yelled.  
"Technically Kevin brought you here; he's the one who drove us here." Carly said and backed up until she reached the water in front of the merry-go-round.  
An evil smile spread across my face.  
"Jenny, what are you doing?" Carly asked nervously.  
I didn't answer instead I pushed her into the water.  
"Jenny!" Nick screamed, "What did you do that for?" He ran to help Carly out of the water.  
"Jenny! Its 60 degrees outside!" Joe yelled.  
"So." I said.  
"So Carly's going to freeze." Kevin said.  
"Carly, are you okay?" Nick asked.  
"I'm s-so c-cold." She stuttered.  
Nick took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.  
"Alright, I'll go get the emergency bag." Kevin said.  
"So, that's what it's for." I realized.  
"Jenny, I think you should apologize to Carly." Joe said.  
"No, it was her idea to bring me to Six Flags." I said and crossed my arms.  
"You pushed her into freezing cold water!" Joe cried.  
"Ugh! I'm leaving!" I screamed and ran away and into the line for Superman without even realizing it.

Kevin's P.O.V

Carly was now in dry clothes and Jenny still hadn't come back.  
"Well, Jenny's not near the parking lot." I said.  
"She wasn't near the bathroom or the lockers." Carly told us.  
"Or in any of the gift shops." Nick added.  
Joe sighed, "Where could she be?"  
"Oh god, what if she," Carly gulped, "Got on a ride."  
A scared look appeared in everyone's face.  
"Do you think she accidentally got in line?" Joe asked.  
"With her anything is possible." Carly said.  
"Hey! Look!" Nick pointed up.  
We all looked up and sure enough there was Jenny in line for superman.  
"Oh no, she's next in line." I said.  
"What do we do now?" Nick wondered.  
"Hope she doesn't kill us when she gets off the ride." Carly suggested.  
"Wait! I can't see Jenny anymore!" Joe cried.  
Suddenly someone started screaming their head off as the ride started to move.  
"I think she's right there." I said pointing into the sky.  
We all watched as the ride went up and down, as it turned and spun all over the place.  
"Oh boy, Jenny is not going to be happy when she gets off the ride." Carly said.  
"Uh-oh." Joe said, "Here she comes."  
I looked around and saw Jenny storming over with an angry look on her face and her hair all out of place.  
"Jenny, are you okay?" Joe asked.  
"Do I look okay?" She snapped.  
"Ha ha! Your hair is all messed up." Carly cracked up.  
"There better be some more emergency bag of yours." Jenny growled.  
"Why don't you push Kevin in the water, I've already been in and this way it would be fair." Carly said,  
"Why don't we just go another ride." Nick said stepping in between Carly and Jenny.  
"Ooh! Let's go on V2!" Carly screamed.  
"Is it scary?" Jenny asked.  
"No of course not, you just go back and forth the whole time." Carly said.  
"Wait a second, I said, doesn't that ride go really fa-." Carly elbowed me in the stomach before I could finish.  
"What was that for?" I asked.  
"Oops, I thought you were Nick." She said.  
"Gee, I love you too." Nick said.  
"Are we going on V2 or not?" Joe said becoming impatient.  
"Yeah, let's go." I said.  
Joe and Jenny walked hand-in-hand to the ride while Nick had his arm around Carly's shoulder while her arm was around his waist.  
I started thinking about Katie.  
"Man, I miss her." I thought.  
Suddenly I felt the impact of something crashing into me.  
"Paul Kevin Jonas! What are you doing?" Katie screamed.  
"The Jonas Brothers are here?" Someone called.  
"Oh my god! It's the Jonas Brothers!" Another one yelled.  
Nick, Joe, and I looked at each other before we took off.  
I looked back and realized Jenny, Carly, and Katie weren't running with us.  
I stopped and so did Nick and Joe.  
"Well, run!" We cried.  
The girls gave us a funny look but ran with us anyway.  
"So, why are we running?" Carly asked as she ran with Nick.  
"So we don't get attacked by crazy fans." Joe said.  
"Don't you like your fans?" Jenny asked confused.  
"Of course we do, but not when they're attacking us and each other just for an autograph." Nick explained.  
"Come on you guys, we have to hide." I said.  
"We're at Six Flags where could we possibly hide." Katie snapped.  
"How about the gift shop right there?" Jenny suggested.  
So, we all ran in.

* * *

okay here's chapter 4 i really want atleast 5 reviews before i post my next chapter!:)

much love

LoVeIsAlWaYsAnD4eVeR


	4. Chapter 4

Nicks P.O.V

"Hey Nick! Try these on." Carly threw pair of sunglasses over my eyes.  
"Okay." I said and adjusted them.  
"Ooh, and this hat." She said and stood on her tippy toes to put it on my head.  
"Why do I have to wear these?" I wondered.  
"Because now no one will know that you're Nick Jonas and I really want to go on V2." She told me.  
"Oh." I said.  
I walked away and look in the mirror.  
I sighed, "Did you have to pick the biggest and dumbest hat you could find?" I asked.  
I looked over and saw Carly rolling on the floor laughing.  
"Carly? Nick? Where are you gu-," Joe stopped mid-sentence because once he saw Nick he couldn't stop laughing.  
"That's it!" I said, "There's no way I'm wearing these!" I threw the hat and sunglasses on the floor.  
"Oh, come on Nick it's cute." Carly said trying to reason with me.  
"You don't think it's cute, you just want to laugh at me some more." I snapped.  
"Well, it is pretty funny." Joe said.  
"Shut up!" I growled and glared at him.  
"Nick you can't just walk out there, if you do you'll get jumped." Carly said.  
"I'm not wearing those." I yelled at her.  
"Fine than! You stay in the gift shop and Ill go ride V2." Carly turned on her heel and walked away.  
I turned back and Joe, Jenny, Kevin, and Katie were all glaring at me.  
"Nicholas Jerry Jonas! What is the matter with you? She was only trying to help!" Jenny yelled at me just like I yelled at Carly.  
"She made me look like an idiot!" I defended myself.  
"The only making you look like an idiot right now is you." Kevin said.  
Without a word I ran to V2.  
_"How am I supposed to find her?"_ I thought to myself looking at the long line for the ride.  
I looked up and saw Carly about to get on the ride.  
"Carly!" I called.  
She looked at me but turned away.  
"Oh, man." I thought.  
I ran threw the fast lane and up to the ride.  
"Carly can we talk?" I asked.  
"No." She said and climbed on the ride.  
"Please?" I begged.  
She shook her head.  
"Fine." I said and climbed on the ride with her.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"Staying with you so you don't run away when you get off the ride." I said.  
She stuck her tongue out at me and the ride started.

"I thought you said the ride wasn't fast." I said wobbling a bit.  
"I only said that so Jenny would go on the ride you moron." She said.  
"So I'm guessing you're mad at me, huh?" I asked.  
"Nooo, what gave it away?" She snapped.  
"Carly I..." I started.  
"Didn't have to yell at me I was only trying to help." She finished for me.  
"I know, honey, but-," I started to say again.  
"You yelled at me in front of everyone." She said sadly.  
"And I feel terrible." I said and looked her in the eyes.  
"Than why did you do it? "She asked.  
"I felt like an idiot wearing those hat and sunglasses." I admitted.  
"I didn't want you to feel like an idiot, I just wanted to see you laugh or at least smile." She whispered.  
"Carly…" I said and wrapped my arms around her.  
"I'm sorry." She mumbled into my chest.  
"No, I'm sorry." I lifted her chin up to look so she could look at me, "I never, ever should've snapped at you. Do you think you can find it in your heart to forgive me?" I asked with hope in my voice.  
"Of course." She said and gave me a hug.  
I smiled, knowing she wasn't mad at me anymore.  
"See, there's that smile I was looking for." Carly said and smiled.  
I laughed.  
"Ooh, you laughed too." She said and clapped her hands.  
"Come here." I laughed and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

Hey! i know this chapter isnt very long but if you review i promise ill update as soon as possible!!:) 

much love

LoVeIsAlWaYsAnD4eVeR


	5. Chapter 5

Katie's P.O.V

"So, how have you been?" I asked Kevin while we were hiding in a bush making sure Carly and Nick made up.  
"I've had better days". He said moving a branch that was poking him in the face, "How have you been?" He asked.  
"Well, I didn't think I would be hiding in a bush today, if that's what you mean." I laughed.  
"So, are you here with anyone?" Kevin asked me nervously.  
"No I'm not." I admitted, "Carly called me and told me about Jenny's surprise, so I came".  
"I miss you." Kevin suddenly blurted out.  
"What?" I asked surprised.  
"I never wanted to break up with you. It's just that we fought and I got angry and I miss you so much." He said all in one breath.  
"I miss you too." I whispered.  
"Really?" He asked.  
"Yeah." I blushed.  
"Well, than maybe we can" Kevin said.  
"Get back together." I finished.  
"Yeah". He said.  
"I think we can." I said.  
"Good, because I don't think I could go another second without you." He said and kissed me full on the lips.  
"Oh, how cute." Carly gushed.  
"Looks like were not the only ones making up." Nick added.  
"Are you spying on us?" I questioned.  
"You were spying on us." Carly defended.  
"We were not!" I said.  
"You were hiding in a bush!" Carly yelled.  
"So?" I said.  
"Okay, so you're hiding in a bush that happens to have a full view of me and Nick making up?" Carly said.  
"This doesn't look to good does it?" I wondered.  
Carly shook her head.  
"So, are you going to stay in that bush the rest of the day?" Nick asked.  
I looked around and realized Kevin and I were still hiding in the bush.  
"Maybe I will, its kind of comfy." I said and leaned back and relaxed.  
"OUCH!" I screamed when a branch poked me in the back.  
I shot up and ran out of the bush.  
"So, I'm guessing you decided not to stay in the bush." Carly smirked.  
"You okay?" Kevin asked climbing out of the bush.  
"The branch poked me in the back." I whined.  
Kevin came over and gave me a hug and rubbed my back.  
"Any better?" Kevin asked.  
I nodded.  
"Good." He said and gave me a quick peck on the lips.  
"Are you done yet?" Carly asked.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said.  
"Good, because I cant find Jenny and Joe." She replied.  
"What do you mean you cant find them?" I asked.  
"Like they suddenly disappeared." She said.  
"Where did they go?" I wondered.  
"I don't know, hence the reason I said I cant find them." Carly snapped.  
"Well, considering Jenny doesn't like Six Flags she's probably hiding somewhere in the park." Nick said.  
_Everyone know its meant to be fallen in love just you and me._ Carly's cell phone went off.  
"Hello?" Carly asked.  
"Carly?" It was Joe on the other line.  
"No, its your brother Nick." Carly said sarcastically.  
"Really?" He asked.  
"Of course not!" She shouted, "Now what do you need?" She asked.  
He took a deep breath, "I cant find Jenny, she's hiding somewhere in the park."  
"Alright, where are you?" She wondered.  
"Somewhere by Superman." He said.  
"I'm on my way." Carly said and hung up the phone.  
"Everything okay?" Nick asked.  
"You were right." Carly said, "Jenny's hiding somewhere in the park."  
"So, we have to go find her?" Kevin asked.  
"Yep." Carly said.  
"Lets go." I sighed.  
Nick grabbed Carly's hand and Kevin grabbed my mine and we walked hand-in-hand towards Superman.

Joes P.O.V

I was pacing back and front in front of Superman, waiting for everyone.  
"Alright, Joe what happened?" Carly asked.  
"I don't know, one second she was here and the next she was gone." I explained.  
"That sounds like Jenny." Nick said.  
"Where do you think she went?" Katie asked.  
"I don't know I guess we have to search the whole park." Kevin said.  
"Oh man, I wanted to ride the rides." Carly whined.  
"We can ride rides later, Hun, I promise." Nick told Carly.  
"Fine." Carly sighed, "But I'm going to try calling Jenny."  
Carly pulled out her phone and dialed Jenny's number.

Jenny's P.O.V

_and I know we get a little crazy and I know we get a little loud_! My phone went off.  
Caller I.D- Carly.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Jenny?" She asked.  
"Yeah?" I replied.  
"Where are you?" Carly asked.  
"Umm…I'm with Joe, DUH!" I lied.  
"Really? Because Joe is standing right in front of me and you're not next to him." She said.  
"Yeah, you see I have to go." I said and hung up.  
"_Shoot." _I thought, "_Now they're going to come looking for me."_


End file.
